phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
La Navidad No Odio
La Navidad no Odio 'es una canción de Phineas y Ferb, Especial de Navidad cantada por Doofenshmirtz cuando trata de explicarle a Perry el por que de que no encuentra una razón para odiar la navidad.- Letras 'Inglés Heinz Doofenshmirtz: You see Valentine's is torture, and my birthday is a mess, New Year's is a lot of noise, and Arbor Day's a pest! Halloween's a horror but I guess I must confess That I really don't hate Christmas! You see Flag Day is infernal, April Fool's is just a bore, Mardi Gras a waste, unless you own a candy store, All these other holidays I can admit that I abhor, But I really don't hate Christmas. Now, it isn't that I like it, at the most I feel ambivalence, But should I really just destroy it? I'll admit that I'm still on the fence, It makes me tense! From the evil scientists' community I'm sure to get ejected, But for Christmas I can't seem to summon any true invective, Because what is there to hate? I mean, it's really so subjective. No, I really don't hate Christmas. I hate puppy dogs and kittens, I hate flowers in the spring, Heck, I even hate the sunshine and the birdies when they sing, I can work up animosity for almost anything. Tell me why I don't hate Christmas. Though my childhood was atrocious, Christmas never was that bad, you see, So the most that I can muster is complete and total apathy. What's wrong with me? How can I prove that I'm an evil villain worth his salt When with a holiday so jolly I can't even find a fault? If I didn't feel ambiguous I'd launch a big assault. But I really don't hate Christmas. Oh, what the heck. Kickline! No, I really... No, I really don't hate Christmas! I have an intense BURNING indifference! 'Latino' Odio más San Valentin, mi Cumpleaños no he de amar, Ruido de Año﻿ Nuevo, ningún árbol que plantar, Halloween es feo, pero debo confesar, Que la Navidad no odio. Odio el díá de la bandera, en Abril todo está fatal, Es un desperdicio ir a ver el carnaval, Todos esos días festivos me parece que están mal, Pero Navidad no odio. Y no es que yo la ame pero es ambivalente, lo se, Y no sé si destruírla o dejarla existir, Y eso me pone muy tenso. Es seguro... Que me expulsarán de la﻿ malvada sociedad, Y si se trata de hacer mal y sobre todo en navidad, Pues yo no puedo esa fecha aborrecer por necedad, Pues yo la Navidad no odio. Odio perros pequeñitos y el aroma de una flor, Hasta odio un día soleado y el cantar de un Rui Señor, Tengo animosidad por lo que sea de terror, Pero la Navidad no odio. A pesar que mi infancia, Navidad no estubo nunca mal, A lo que yo mas aspiro es el apático descomunal, ¿cuál es mi error? Y, como comprobar que soy un maligo doctor, Con una pizca tan alegre que nos llena de amor, Si no fuera tan amiguo yo haría algo peor, Pero la Navidad no odio. (Ah, y que más da ¡A bailar!) ¡Yo no odio! ¡Yo la Navidad no odio! (¡oh si!) (Tengo una﻿ intensa y ardiente indiferencia) 'España' No me gustan los romances, y mi cumple es un revés. El Año nuevo, un lío. Día del Árbol, no me ves. Halloween horrible, pero aún si no me crees que la Navidad no me crispa. Odio el dia de la Bandera y la Pascua es un sopor. Me aburre el Carnaval, salvo si eres vendedor. ¡Odio todas esas fiestas! Pero digo sin temor que la Navidad no me crispa. Y tampoco es que me encante, como mucho puede darme igual. Pero si puedo destruirla no me quedo quieto y tan formal. ¡Me sienta mal! Me echarían de la Asociación de los científicos malvados, pero para la Navidad no encuentro inultos apropiados. Porque¿qué tiene de malo? ¡A eso nunca he contestado! No, la Navidad no me crispa. Odio a perros y gatitos , y las flores del jardín. Odio a aquellos pajaritos con su voz de cornetín. ¡Yo lo odio casi todo, pero nada, es solo al fin que la Navidad no me crispa! Mi niñez fue insoportable excepto cuando era Navidad. Lo peor que me produce esa apatía indiferencia a mí es...¿que pasa aquí? No voy a parecer un diablo malo y criminal si no le veo inconvenientes a una fiesta tan cordial. Si pudiera, atacaría, pero creo que al final, no, la Navidad no me crispa. ¿Y que más da? ¡Arriba las piernas! '' No la odio. No la Navidad no me crispa. ''¡Siento una intensa y ardiente indiferencia! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Heinz Doofenshmirtz Categoría:Navidad con Phineas y Ferb Categoría:Canciones del Especial de Navidad Categoría:Canciones cantadas por Miguel Ángel Varela